Forgettable Tale...
Details Cooking *17 Farming *The Giant Dwarf, Fishing Contest |items=*~400 coins *2 Barley malt *2 Buckets of water *Spade *Rake *Seed dibber *Empty pot (obtainable during the quest) *Beer}} Walkthrough When arriving at Keldagrim, go and speak with Commander Veldaban who is just west of the bank (on the west side of Keldagrim). After watching a Keldagrim cutscene (live players and NPCs are visible), you'll arrive at the Drunken Dwarf's house (he's related to the random event dwarf). He will ask you for some of the good stuff. Buy him a beer from one of the two local pubs (Just head south to the closest one). He will drink it and then tell you that he wants some of the really good stuff: Kelda Brew. You need to get four seeds to grow the hops to brew it. Seed 1 The Drunken Dwarf will give you your first seed after he asks for the Kelda Brew. Seed 2 Outside the Laughing Miner pub on the east side (south of the Drunken Dwarf), you should see a Rowdy Dwarf. He will ask you for a random item. If you log out and back in again a few times, you can tell him you don't know where to look and he will reluctantly assign you a new item, so bear this in mind and use it to your advantage. :Random items include * Anchovy pizza * Ashes * Banana * Bat bones * A Brown Toy Horsey * Burnt chicken * Camel dung * Eye patch * A fake beard * Flier * Red Cape * Studded chaps * Spinning plate * Vampire Dust * White Apron * Broken glass * Cabbage * King worm * Swamp tar * Steel dart * Pink skirt * Amulet mould * Potion (free potion from Apothecary in Varrock) Note: if you happen to have the item he asks for in your bank, your character should say they can go and retrieve it from the bank. Seed 3 BEFORE YOU DO THIS BRING 2 COINS TO BUY THE BEER. Go to the pub located in west Keldagrim and talk to Gauss. He will ask you to do a toast with him. Buy a beer and talk to him again to get the seed. If you watch your inventory you can quit the conversation after he gives you the seed, but before you drink the beer. However you will need an empty beer glass later, so bottoms up! Seed 4 Go to the carts on the southeast side of town, buy a ticket to White Wolf Mountain and travel there using the south track, talk to the Khorvak the engineer in the pub, and take a dwarven stout off the table. Give it to him to get the seed. Alternatively, you can insist that you will just 'borrow' the seed and he will 'lend' you it. Brewing Once you have all four seeds, go to the west side of the palace in Keldagrim. Ask the gardener for permission to plant kelda hops there, then go south and take the rake. Weed the garden, plant the hops, and wait 20 minutes. If you need something to pass the time, you can talk to the gardener to get a letter. Take it to the gardener at the allotment south of Falador, then go back to Keldagrim to get two herb seeds. When you're done, pick the hop. Go back to the bar in East Keldagrim and up the stairs to the Fermenting Vat. Use two buckets of water on the vat, then add two barley malt, then the kelda hops. Take the pot from the nearby table if you don't already have one and ask Blandebir to fill it up with ale yeast for 25gp. Use the ale yeast on the vat and the fermenting process will begin. This will take another 15 minutes. When it's done fermenting, turn the valve and use a beer glass on the barrel. Head to the Drunken Dwarf's house just north and talk about the Red Axe. He will ask for the Kelda stout and then tell you about the boarded up tunnel along with a small cutscene. Talk to the Cart conductor to the south at the train cart tracks (only one of the conductors will give you the option to ask about the closed off tunnel - see screenshot). Now talk to the director of the mining company that you joined during The Giant Dwarf quest. Ask them for help with the boarded up tunnel and they will have the boards removed at once. Go back to the conductor and ride the cart that goes into the new tunnel. Room 1 Search the box to get two stones. Operate the controls and place the yellow stone on the farthest spot to the left and the green stone one spot below that (click a square once to place a stone and twice to switch its color). Close the track menu and ride the cart (you will still have the stones in your inventory but the tracks will have changed course). Search the box there for another stone and ride the cart back. Put a green stone on the far left spot, put your other green stone above that, and a yellow stone at the top. Ride the cart again, search the box, and ride back. Set a yellow stone at the far left, place another yellow stone below that, a green one below that, and another green to the upper right of the last green stone, finally connecting to the orange X. Ride the cart to reach the next area in the quest. Room 2 You will be able to eavesdrop on a conversation between the Red Axe Director, Ogre Shaman, and a henchman. You will learn that the company bribed the boatman into crashing into the statue so that they could blame it on a human in the Giant Dwarf quest. Crawl across the ledge and through the hole to the third room. Room 3 You'll be in another mine cart room, so search the box and put the green stone on the far left, a yellow one above it, and another yellow one to the right. Ride the cart and search the box, then ride back. Put a yellow stone at the far left, another yellow one below that, a green one below that, and another green to the right. Ride the cart, search the box, and ride back. Put a green stone on the far left, another green one above that, a yellow one above that, a green to the right, and a yellow to the right. Room 4 Search and read everything to learn more about the Red Axe company and their plot. Then enter the next cave. Room 5 You'll be in the final minecart room, so search the box and operate the controls again. Put a green stone on the far left, a green stone one above that, a yellow stone one above that, and a yellow one to the right. Ride, search, and ride back. Put a yellow stone on the far left, another yellow one below that, another yellow one below that, a green to the right, a green above that, and another green above that. Ride, search, and ride back. Then put a green stone on the far left, another green one above that, a yellow one above that, a green to the right of that, a yellow above, a green below, a yellow above, then a yellow below. Room 6 This is the final room. The Red Axe will show off his army of Chaos Dwarves, but before you can report to the Black Guard, the shaman will put a curse on you causing you to forget it all. Finishing Go back to Commander Veldaban. You won't remember any of what had happened, but your instincts will tell you to go to the Laughing Miner pub and have a beer and kebab. Buy a kebab from the store on the east side (by the drunken dwarf's house) and a beer from the pub. Now drink the beer/eat the kebab in the pub to begin the final cutscene. You will get drunk and tell a nonsensical story to a bunch of drunken dwarves. Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Farming experience *2 Dwarven stout (m) Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim Category:Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf